


Wine not found.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were young, stupid, and celebrating Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine not found.

**Author's Note:**

> For the uninformed: eggnog is a sweetened dairy-based beverage made with milk, cream, sugar, beaten eggs and flavored with ground cinnamon and nutmeg. It’s a very popular winter drink for countries with an actual winter (or so says Wiki!) and alcoholic renditions of the drink do exist.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 13, 2007.

Dante and Vergil’s very first time was a result of Yuletide revelry and way too much eggnog. Their mother prepared a generous batch of the drink every time Christmas came around, and always made sure that they had more than enough to last her, a demonic husband and two half-demon pups with their voracious appetites. That Sparda had a particular fondness for the drink meant that they had enough eggnog for a whole army, and it was only too easy for all of them to consume it within the fourteen days that they were going to spend celebrating the season. In fact, it was likely going to be easy for them to drink it all down in a _night_ , and for that reason, Eva was extremely protective of the supply, keeping everything under magical lock and key at all times.

 

What she had not counted on was the possibility that her husband, in a rare and cutely awkward act of human chivalry, would sweep her off her feet on Christmas Eve and take her out to town. What she had not counter on was the possibility that Dante would take advantage her absence, and somehow manage to convince his dour twin brother to put his mage training with Daddy to good use and sic him on the seals, eliminating the only line of defense that she had against her sons gorging themselves on all her hard work.

 

About three day’s supply into the drinks, and both of the boys (who were both incredibly straight for the most part) started rather absentmindedly realizing how pretty their brother really was. Two more days’ worth, and they were, quite literally, rolling around in the hay of the barn they were hiding out in, attempting to touch and kiss each other pretty much everywhere.

 

Up until Vergil left, Dante never let his brother live the incident down.

 

Upon hearing the full story from her partner, Trish suddenly understands why Vergil went batshit in the first place.


End file.
